Sweet Heavens
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: Kurt visits Adam at his working place, and sweet fluffiness ensues (Oneshot)


The bright pink neon sign shone beautifully on the cobbled New York street. Kurt laughed lightly as he realised his boyfriend was probably the only person who could find a street in New York with actual _cobbles_. He'd been trying to find it for the past ten minutes, but there he was, outside Beverly's Bakery, AKA, Adam's part-time job place. It was such a cute little spot, an island of quaintness in the sea of a city so modern. The outside dressings and fineries were baby pink, and the sign itself was above the glass double doors, on either side of which were large window, so the light from the bakery projected out and around anything outside. Smiling, Kurt saw Adam inside, wiping up the four square tables in the corners of the baby blue checked space, and moving any left stock to the back room. Kurt glanced at his watch; they closed in five minutes, but that would be five minutes too long without Adam for him.

He entered while Adam was in the back room, went up to the counter and gazed at all the pastries and fancies on display, everything from apple turnovers to doughnuts to tres leches cake. Kurt could see why Adam liked it here so much, that and the excellent pay and sweet old lady who ran the place.

As his boyfriend came out in his pink-bordered apron, Kurt said "I'll have one hot British man muffin to go please!"

Adam looked up, startled, but definitely pleasantly surprised.

"Kurt, I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Adam, it's dark outside, I'm not going to let my yummy honey get mugged!"

"You watch _way_ too much news." Adam said with a chuckle.

He bent over a table to collect an unfinished apple Danish, giving Kurt a perfect view of his round peachy behind.

"Have I ever told you that you have a truly delicious ass?" He mused.

"Well, you showed me once." Adam replied, setting down the plate on the counter so he could wrap his arms around Kurt's neck and rub his nose against the other's "That was a fun night."

Kurt smiled and kissed him "Wasn't it just?" He pulled away so Adam could take the washing back "So where's Beverly, doesn't she usually stay until closing?" He looked around, and saw all the petite little news items about gay pride in frames, and smiled. Older people could be LGBT-positive, and not be ashamed to show it. It warmed his heart.

"Yeah, but she had to catch a plane for her sister's wedding anniversary, we're closed tomorrow."

"So that means I get you all to myself?" Kurt teased, smiling at his lover hanging up his apron.

"You have that all the time!" came the truthful reply as Adam pulled Kurt to him.

"Not enough then."

"You are such a romantic!"

"It's just who I am!"

"Then don't you ever change."

Kurt began singing, with no accompaniment and a slower tempo than the original song, but still sounded amazing _"I don't know what it is that makes me love you so, I only know I never want to,_" He pulled Adam closer "_Let you go_."

Adam chipped in, starting to dance with Kurt around the small space, with plenty of turns and twirls "_'Cause you started something, now can't you see? That ever since we met you've had a," _He grabbed Kurt by the hands and held them in front of his face "_hold on me!_"

Both singing, they circled, holding onto each other, in the middle of the shop "_It happens to be true; I only want to be with you!"_

Kurt gazed into his boyfriend's sea blue eyes, and kissed him, long and softly. Then, as about as romantic as gestures get, his stomach rumbled.

"My my, I see there was another reason for you coming here then?" Adam said playfully.

"You have discovered my double entendre!" Kurt waved his hands dramatically.

Adam let out a short burst of laughter; Kurt took melodramatic to the extreme "Come back here, you adorable mess!" He led the way into the backroom, where there were trays and trays full of unused stock, and handed Kurt a slice of apple strudel.

"All you need now is cream-coloured ponies, doorbells, sleigh bells, schnitzel with noodles; you'll be a regular Julie Andrews!" Adam joked, making Kurt smile in the adorable way he always did when his boyfriend made any remark like that. He began to eat the slice, quite quickly, and when he was done, Adam kept looking at him lovingly, and he felt a redness start to rise in his face.

"What is it?"

"Sorry, it's just… your lips, they look more tasty than usual!" The Brit raised his fingers, took Kurt's chin in his hand and brought him forward carefully. He kissed Kurt, with passion, but sweetness, and smiled as he tasted the confection on his lips and tongue. They laced their fingers together, and moved backwards, crashing into the trays of food, raining sugar and pastry down onto both of them.

"My _HAIR_!" Kurt shouted, desperately dusting his gelled locks through and through.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" Adam used his capable hands to stop Kurt's frantic dry dredging. "Look at us, in a backroom, at closing time, with no cameras. No one's going to see us, and anyway… I think you look beautiful, always. I promise." HE sealed that promise with another kiss, and another, and another, and they both stood there, in each other's arms, where they belonged, kissing, caressing, and covered in confectionary.


End file.
